The present invention relates to a fabric, and a filter assembly for use in a press mould for moulding of particulate materials, in particular cementitious products.
A fabric of the type with which the present invention is concerned is described in our UK patent 2277536B.
A general aim of the present invention is to provide a fabric and a filter assembly for a press mould which maintains good drainage characteristics after repeated usage.